


Worthwhile

by tariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is In Over His Head, Fluff, Internet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Dean says "I love you."





	Worthwhile

Why, Dean thinks, for the love of God and all that is holy, couldn't Sam have asked for something else, anything else?

Well, Dean guesses Sam didn't really ask; not in so many words. Actually, not in any words. But the idea was still perfectly clear, fuck you very much. Dean Winchester may not have a college degree, but he isn't stupid, and he can read Sam like an open book.

He picks up the laptop and eyes it suspiciously. He doesn't really like it. He's not even very sure how to find what he wants to know. 

You can find anything on the Internet, though, Dean knows that. The only trick is knowing where to look.

Well, that's easy – Google.

Dean types in “romance”. 185,000,000 results? Jesus Christ.

He sighs, takes a gulp of his coffee, and looks over at Sam, who is sprawled out asleep.

Dean starts reading. He doesn't stop until Sam wakes up a few hours later. He hasn't learned a damn thing that's useful, so he just does what seems to work best for him, and goes with his gut feeling.

He feels like a complete and total asshole when he says it, but the smile on Sam's face makes it all worthwhile.

And what Sam says in reply?

It makes Dean smile, too.


End file.
